The Assassin
by Boohbear19
Summary: Aqua beeing the daughter of Master Yin Sid...who is under attack? And does she happen to be fallin for her Fathers assassin? PLEASE R&R If you like VenAqua as much as me! :P I do not own Kingdom Hearts


**A/N: Alrighty, I wrote a new KH story because I have a whole hour and a half before I get to go to florida/Disney for vacation! I can't wait. And thanks a bunch to my friend who let me barrow his PSP to play ****_Birth By Sleep. _****I decided to write a little one shot that is actually a story I wrote for my writing class awhile ago but I changed the characters to Kingdom hearts ones! Hope you all enjoy! Please R&R! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, Disney and Square Enix does! (Those lucky people) **

* * *

**The Assassin.**

Aqua Diamond was the kind of girl who never got in trouble. She never argued with anyone, she never cheated on quizzes, and she never broke a single rule in her house. She had a very tight relationship with her father, Master Yin Sid, the most powerful wizard in all the worlds.

Aqua had many friends but got along mostly with guys then girls, girls were just not very trust worthy as much as boys were. Her best friends were Terra and Ventus, they were like her brothers and their was not a single thing in all of the worlds that she would trade them for.

Aqua was a very tall girl, almost at six feet. She had light raven blue hair that touched the base of her neck and frammed her face from the front. Her skin was as pale as the moon, making her crystal blue eyes seem to glow even more then they already did naturally.

Aqua loved sparring more then anything. She would be in the grand hall in her house training with Terra or Ventus, Aqua indeed held a very good power in magic like her father. Her mother however, died after her birth, but it did not bother Aqua really since she's never met her mother before.

"Come on, Ventus! Just ONE more round and we'll call it a day!" Aqua announced with a swing of her keyblade, _Rain Storm. _Aqua was indeed, very competive and energetic, she loved to challange Ventus and Terra and was never afraid to loose.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind enemy lines, the cruel and sneaky, Xehnanort has been working with his newest project. It was cruel, and dark. Xehnanort has made an evil version of Aqua's friend, Ventus. None of them knew. Only Xehnanort. Xehnaort was also very powerful to create the evil side of Ventus, _Vanitas _was his name.

Vanitas had long spiky black hair, with golden eyes that always seemed to flicker like ashes from a fire. His skin was a fine shade of pale, and he wore a red and black suit that seemed to blend in with his hair and apperance. Vanitas, too, was a keyblade master. He was close to being as strong as his Master, Xehnanort.

"We have received word that your target, Master Yin Sid, You know where he lives, and you're ready Vanitas" Xehanort said as he slowly circled his creation, grinning evily to himself.

"It won't take you to long to get there, you're fast, and I expect you to succeed with this mission" Xhenaort countined eyeing Vanitas stirnly. "Without the worlds greatest sorcerer..." Xhenaort paused to bark out a cruel laugh. "Who else could stop us!?"

Vanitas' lips curled into a cruel smile, his eyes seemed to flame with mischief, they have both waited indeed, a long period of time to set his plan in action.

"Nobody will, You can count on me" Vanitas replied before he ran off into the forest as swift as lightning, Xehnanort watched him, still grinning wickedly as Vanitas' figure slowly started to disappear out of his sight.

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the open window's of Aqua's bedroom, the gold rays sinking softly into her milky white skin. Aqua was an early riser, she loved to rise and set with the sun. It always keep her interested as the new day slowly started, moved on, and ended, turning into a new day. It never got old for her.

Aqua swiftly hopped out of her bed and shuffled some clothes on before she headed down to the meadow after a hearty breakfast. Her favorite place to spar was the meadow, not only was it a lot more softer then the tiled floors of the main hall in her home,or that it was a lot bigger, but it was because she was surrounded by nature, being able to take the advantage of the great outdoors.

Unfortunately, everyday is too fast for Aqua, and just like every teenager, Aqua had a curfew. She had to be home before eight-thirty, her father was very protecive of her, like most fathers would be for their little girls. But him especially, Master Yin Sid never feared much of anything. the only thing that could scare him was the possiblity of someone causing great harm to his daughter.

* * *

The path that Aqua always took to get back home was blocked from construction workers; scared andf frightened Aqua found herself wondering around some mysterious bridge with long willow trees that danced above her head and the rustling of bushes all around her. _There wasn't even a single breeze either..._

She had never taken this route before. There was somthing about it that made her feel uncomfortable taking this way home. Somthing black and blurry caught her eyes behind the bushes. Aqua convinced herself that she was seeing things since she was afraid, but before she could proceed any further down the path, she heard the swift _whoosh! _Of a keyblade being sumited.

After hearing that, somthing, or someone, launched out of the bushes and the blinding shine of the sun reflected off ometal flashed into her eyes and she closed them and held her arms out in front of her face, gripping tightly to _Rain Storm _out in front of her to protect herself from whatever was going to try to attack her.

It wasn't long until she felt _Rain storm _being forced out of her hand, Aqua dared herself to open her eyes to see her Keyblade besides her feet on the ground, she nearly cried out when she looked up to see a pair of golden eyes, that she never has came across to before.

They seemed to flicker, kind of reminding her like a faint light from a candle about to go out. His hair was spiky and as dark as the night sky, and he was even paler then her! Who ever he was, he didn't seem human. It was holding a dark keyblade that matched his clothing in its right hand.

Aqua was compltely shocked and to stunned to move as the mysterous boy started to step closer towards her, before he was close enough to atttack a big bolt came from nowere striking him right in the back, sending him to the ground, unconsious and to drop his weapon, that clattered loudly by his side.

Aqua cried out in relief when she noticed that it was her father from behind him. She ran into his arms crying softly into his shoulder, never in her life has she felt so scared.

"Its alright Aqua, he won't hurt you now" Yin Sid soothed before he tossed the young boy over his shoulder. Aqua eyed her father curiously, she couldn't leep her frightened eyes off of the boy qho lay limp and unconsious over her fathers shoulder. "Its alright Aqua," Yin Sid resured his daughter as they started to walk back home. "I've got things under control."

* * *

As the memory of the young teenage boy attacking her haunted her mind. It even prevented her from sleeping. Everytime that she would close her eyes she would see those flickering candle-like eyes of his, his dark-night hair, and his pale skin.

Her fathers words played over and over inside of her head.

_It'll be alright, he won't hurt you now_

_It'll be alright, he won't hurt you now_

But Aqua didn't believe it. Well, part of her did, but the other part of her was crazy and wanted to know more about this boy and why he tried to attack her. Maybe she could find out. Maybe she could get some answers out of that creature. Slowly, she tossed the bed sheets off of her and tip toed past her fathers bedroom as fast and as quietly as she could.

Her heart began to thud loudly into her head as she came close to the dark basment stairs, It _had _to be safe, the boy was chained up.

After a long deep breath, Aqua slowly made her way down the basment stairs, then dragged the key out from the rug, and closed the door shut behind her. The boy was sitting in the corner his back pressed against the wall, and his legs spread out straight in front of him, his arms were cuffed, and he even wore a dog-like collar around his neck to keep him in place.

Aqua swallowed hard and slowly approached the dangerous young boy, once she was close enough his golden eyes shifted slowly up from their gaze to the ground to her eyes. They still seemed to flicker, but they wern't filled with anger like before, they were now softer and...curious...

_He is kind of cute, _Awua thought to herself as she sat down besides him without thinking clearly about it, for some reason she was okay with being close to him, maybe it was because of now that he is chained up to the wall? _Yeah probably. _

"A-are you uh...okay?" She asked not really sure of what to say to the boy, however he said nothing in reply, but his eyes continued to study her. "Were you t-trying to _kill _me?" Aqua asked softly as she dared herself to look up into his eyes that flickered brightly in the dim room.

"Yes" Vanitas finally spoke in a smooth voice that caused Aqua's heart to flutter painfully inside her chest. Maybe it was a bad idea to come down to the basment, was he going to try and kill her again? He probably could, His hands could just simply grab the long chains and wrap them around her neck tightly to strangle her if he wished.

"Y-You did?" Aqua stated.

"Yes" The boy repeated, his eyes still on her. "But...I'm glad I didn't, you're so beautiful." And he meant it.

Aqua felt her heart flutter again, but she remembered that she had questions for him, or it...she was still debating if he were human or not.

"Why _were_ you trying to kill me?"

Vanitas sighed softly, finally taking his golden eyes off of her, but the strange thing was, that Aqua did not want him too. "I can't tell you" he mumbled his voice going horse.

"I can keep a secret" Aqua replied almost instantly, she did not know why but he started to interest her even more and more.

The boy brought his eyes back to her once more before he spoke. "You don't know this...but I was created by Xehanort to...to kill your father..."

Aqua gasped at that, trying to fight the urge of running far away from him. She never expected him to open up to her like this or call her _beautiful._

"So you were assigned to kill m-me too?" She stuttered, hoping that she soubded more brave then she shook his head slowly.

"I was assigned to kill your _father" _

Aqua studied Vanitas, he looked..._sad _almost lonely. Her crystal blue eyes were wide with fear. _Who would assign him to do such a thing!? _

"Are you going to?"

The boy shook his head again.

"No, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of killing, listening to orders, and just being Xheanort's little puppet! I may of been created, but I still have a mind of my own, and its telling me to do the things that _I _want to do!"

Aqua bit down on her bottom lip and started to chew it. The two teens stayed silent for a long time. Aqua swallowed hard and finally spoke.

"Well, what _do _you want to do?" Aqua asked softly, she wasn't as frightened as before now that the boy has just told her he didn't wish to take awful orders anymore, and it seemed like he meant it too.

"I want to find someone and..."

"And?"

Vanitas looked back up at Aqua, his eyes were now soft and warm, making her heart melt like butter. She was indeed falling for him. Ventus and Terra may be handsom but nothing compared to Vanitas.

"I want to make her my Soul mate, but thats the next step, I've already done the first."

Aqua nearly gasped once she realized that he was talking about _her. _

* * *

**Yeah, this probably stunk but I felt like posting this and I have not posted a story about Vanitas yet! Hehehehe hes like an evil Sora I LOVE it! (Evil laugh) anyways...I hope that you all enjoyed! I can just see Vanitas and Aqua togther! :P**


End file.
